Igneel
Igneel is a Dragon known as The Fire Dragon and The Fire Dragon King, and is the foster father of Natsu Dragneel. Background Physical Appearance Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four legs. Personality Igneel has been shown to be a loving father figure towards Natsu, before his untimely departure. Despite leaving Natsu, Igneel, however, is shown to be incredibly protective of Natsu, and watches him from afar. Contrary to his quite often portrayed loving personality, Igneel can also be rash, angry and violent when he feels the situation calls for it. He has also shown a high degree of arrogance, referring to himself as "the one and only Igneel" during Grandeeney's visit. It is also implied by Igneel himself that before he met Natsu he did not like humans in the slightest, but his encounter with the boy and raising of him gave him the ability to love them. Metalicana himself even described Igneel as being the Dragon who loved humans more than any other. According to Grandeeney, like Natsu, Igneel has a tendency to take things to the excess. Synopsis Abilities Flight: Being a Dragon, Igneel possesses the ability to fly through the air using his wings. Through flight shows him to move at possibly Massively Hypersonic speeds. Immense Strength: Igneel has enough physical strength to fight on par with, and eventually overpower, the Dragon King Acnologia. The strength he exhibited, however, quickly ran dry as Igneel emerged from Natsu in a half-dead state and therefore was only a fraction of what it once was. According to Metalicana, Igneel had only a little bit of strength leftover from when he was alive. When confronted about his apparent lack of strength, Igneel alluded to his lack of a soul by claiming that sleeping for as long as he did has its tolls. While only half-dead, Igneel can lift objects at a Class T scale while potentially having the striking power at Class PJ+. Immense Durability: Igneel has shown to be able to emerge from a full-scale fight with another Dragon (the self-proclaimed Dragon King) with minor cuts and bruises, proving that he has at least Mountain level, maybe Small Island level durability. However, Igneel's durability did not play out for very long as his strength continuously dwindled due to his half-dead status, which ultimately lead to his brutal defeat. Tremendous Magic Power: Magical Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Igneel's specialized Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of fire; he taught this Magic to Natsu. Igneel uses his Magic in the same manner as Natsu: for melee purposes; he shoots out large breaths of fire in an effort to impede and/or damage his opponent, and relies heavily on melee combat, using his fire to empower his strikes. *'Fire Dragon's Roar': Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Igneel has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Igneel's case, the attack takes form of a large-scale destructive fire breath attack capable of completely destroying the surrounding area in a massive explosion. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': Igneel hits the enemy with his aflame fist; this attack is powerful enough to blow even the Dragon King, Acnologia, away. *'Fire Dragon's Claw': Igneel ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. Telepathy: Igneel is able to make use of this form of Magic, allowing him to communicate with Natsu and his closest friends telepathically. Power Status Tier: At least 7-A via power-scaling, likely Low 6-C Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Relationships Family *Natsu Dragneel (Foster Son) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Creatures Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 6 Class Category:Deceased